La chica del ramen
by Midorikiss
Summary: ¿Que hace un malhumorado, pero tímido chico para conquistar a la mujer que le gusta? Siendo Inuyasha, probablemente nada. Pero por suerte, cuenta con buenos amigos.
1. Paso 1

**Inuyasha es propiedad de la talentosa Rumiko Takashashi Sensei**

* * *

 **Paso 1**

000

—¿Qué ordenaran hoy? —preguntó amigablemente la joven de largos cabellos azabaches sostenidos en una alta cola. Tenia una pequeña libreta en una mano y un lápiz en la otra.

—Mhm… — uno de los aludidos tomo su mentón con los dedos, en un gesto pensativo mientras examinaba el menú. —Creo que esta vez pediré el ramen Tsukemen* —una ligera sonrisa se extendió por sus labios, iluminando su intensa mirada azul oscura. — Ya que hoy hace bastante calor, ¿No crees?

—Ahm, si —concedió ella mientras anotaba, el pedido en la libreta, perdiéndose la encantadora sonrisa que dejaba ver los blanquecinos dientes del comensal. — ¿Y usted? —inquirió al joven sentado frente al ojiazul.

—Lo mismo de siempre — mascullo, parecía un poco malhumorado. Tenia su mentón apoyado en la palma de su mano y miraba en la dirección contraria en la que se encontraba la muchacha.

—Bien —ella lo anoto también en su libreta— Sin picante ¿verdad?

—Aja —fue todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta.

La muchacha intento no hacer una mueca molesta, después de todo, su trabajo era ser amable.

—¿Se les ofrece algo mas?

—Pensándolo bien, creo que si, agrega otro Tsukemen y… — el ojiazul mostro otra de sus radiantes sonrisas— ¿Que tal tu numero? — como acto reflejo le llego el golpe de un pie por debajo de la mesa.

La joven se limito a sonreír, algo incomoda.

—Dos tsukemen y un tradicional, se tardaran unos diez minutos. Se los traeré luego —menciono para luego retirarse con una leve inclinación.

El golpeado joven acaricio su lastimada rodilla.

—Oye, eso me dolió — se quejo a su compañero una vez que la mesera se alejo.

—¡Feh!, es porque eres un debilucho, Miroku —contesto el aludido frunciéndole el ceño. — Además de un mujeriego.

—Oh, vamos, alguien tenia que hacerlo.—se quejo Miroku soltando un agotado suspiro— Me estoy haciendo viejo esperando que tu lo hagas

—¿D-de que rayos estas hablando? —titubeo él, repentinamente nervioso.

—No te hagas el tonto, Inuyasha —Miroku le clavo una seria mirada— Estas loco por ella. — el ojiazul señalo disimuladamente con un movimiento de barbilla a la joven mesera que ahora atendía a otra mesa.

La mirada de ambos jóvenes fue a dar con ella, unos metros mas allá. Miroku la observo unos momentos, analizándola. Él podría considerarse un gran _conocedor_ de mujeres y un admirador perpetuo de la belleza femenina.

Sin duda era bonita. No del tipo de mujer atractiva y exuberante que te roban el aliento con tan solo verlas, tampoco podría decirse que tenia la belleza clásica de la mujer japonesa, ni mucho menos cumplía con los atractivos estándares de belleza de las mujeres occidentales. Simplemente era _bonita;_ ojos grandes, nariz pequeña, cuerpo menudo, del tipo de chica que hace que un simple uniforme, como el que llevaba puesto, se viera _bien._

Miroku sospechaba que incluso aunque se pusiera una vieja y sucia ropa se vería bien. Volteo su mirada a su amigo. Sonrió para si, era _tan_ obvio.

Inuyasha observaba fijamente a la joven, su habitual mirada dura y molesta, ahora era cálida y brillante.

 _Embobado,_ fue la primera palabra que se le vino a la mente a Miroku en cuanto lo vio, sintió el impulso de cerrarle la boca antes de que empezara a caer baba de ahí.

Aunque no podía culparlo, la chica en esos momentos estaba mostrando _aquella_ sonrisa. La primera impresión que tuvo de ella fue pensar que era atractiva, aunque por supuesto no superaba la belleza de las mujeres con las que usualmente él mismo salía. Sin embargo y por curiosidad ante las reacciones de su amigo comenzó a prestar mas atención, fue entonces, que por motivos que no alcanzaba a entender, cada vez que iban a comer a ese lugar, noto que la muchacha parecía volverse mas y mas atractiva. Supuso que una de las razones era esa sonrisa que mostraba tan amigablemente a los clientes que atendía en esos momentos.

Y entonces lentamente vio como su amigo había llegado hasta _este estado_. Al principio había sido divertido de ver, pero ahora… era algo triste.

Suspiro frustrado.

—Inuyasha, ¿Por que simplemente no vas y le hablas? —aconsejo, abanicándose con la hoja del menú, estaba realmente caluroso.

—¡Claro que no! —exclamo su amigo, sonrojado— ¿Por qué piensas que podría gustarme esa mujer? —se defendió intentando sonar ofendido.

—Bueno… —el joven tomo aire, preparándose— Hemos venido aquí durante los últimos cuatro meses, al menos dos veces a la semana.

—Eso es porque el ramen es muy bueno. —se excuso, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Aja, y no tiene nada que ver con que la mesera también este bue…—una nueva patada por debajo de la mesa no lo dejo continuar. —Sabes, no deberías golpear al único amigo que te acompaña en tus travesías de acosador.

—¡El único acosador eres tu!

—Comenzamos a venir los martes y viernes porque descubriste que eran los únicos días que trabajaba —lo acuso el ojiazul, señalándolo con el dedo, dramáticamente.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —volvió a defenderse, aunque el sonrojo en sus mejillas iba en aumento, delatándolo.

—Como sea —Miroku apoyo su cabeza en su mano, Inuyasha era realmente agotador a veces— Si seguimos así, engordaremos y además seremos pobres, así que apresúrate e invítala a salir.

Pero antes de que el aludido pudiera contestar, alguien llego apresuradamente sentadose al lado de Miroku.

—Hola chicos —saludo la recién llegaba acomodando su bolso a un lado— ¡Pero que calor hace! —se quejo abanicándose con las manos.— ¿Cómo pueden comer Ramen en un día así?

—No hay estaciones para el _amor_ , querida Sango —contesto Miroku, jocoso.

Escucharon como el chico frente a ellos bufaba ante la mención de la palabra. Sango rodo los ojos en respuesta y miro a Miroku con intensidad, increíblemente seria.

—Entonces ¿Ya lo hizo? —pregunto en un susurro, casi como si hablaran de un crimen del que nadie podría enterarse.

—Lamentablemente aun no— contesto en el mismo tono— Me temo… que es un cobarde.

—¡Rayos! —Sango llevo su dedo gordo a su boca, mordiéndolo, su mirada se volvió resolutiva — Tendremos que intervenir.

—Sango… —Miroku le sostuvo la mirada, mortalmente serio— ¿Sabes lo sexy que te ves en estos momentos?

Un fuerte golpe en la mesa los saco de su siniestro mundo.

—¡Estoy aquí! —Inuyasha había golpeado la mesa con sus manos— Puedo escuchar todo lo que dicen.

—Tendremos que dejar la conversación sucia para después, Sango— el ojiazul se llevo una mano al pecho, parecía apenado.

—¿De que conversación sucia estas hablando? — inquirió la joven castaña molesta— Argh, como sea, Inuyasha, debes invitarla a salir. Ahora. —demando, golpeando con su puño la mesa, para darle mas fuerza a sus palabras.

—Cuantas veces tengo que repetirles que no estoy en interesado en esa mujer —protesto, cruzándose de brazos, el sonrojo en sus mejillas era perfectamente visible para sus amigos.

Ambos suspiraron frustrados.

—Inuyasha, no trates de engañarnos, has estado acosando a la mesera durante demasiado tiempo… —lo regaño Sango.

—Es cierto —intervino Miroku, luego bajo un poco el volumen de su voz y le hablo a la castaña— A veces lo he visto pasearse por afuera del local en las noches, esperando a que la chica salga.

—Wow, eso definitivamente es… _raro._ —continuo el cotilleo. — ¿Crees que la siga hasta su casa?

—Oigan, sigo aquí y puedo escucharlos — Inuyasha tenia los ojos fuertemente cerrados y sentía una vena palpitar en su frente— ¡Y definitivamente no la sigo hasta su casa! Y Miroku, ¡Has estado siguiéndome! ¡Acosador!

—Solo estaba preocupado por ti, querido amigo…

—Bien, Inuyasha, lo pondré así, si no la inventas ahora, perderás tu oportunidad —aconsejo Sango, decidida.

—¿A que te refieres…? —antes de que pudiese terminar, su amiga señalo con un movimiento de cabeza en dirección a la susodicha.

Ahí estaba ella, con su lindo uniforme que consistía en un simple kosode blanco y un pequeño delantal negro. Conversaba amigablemente con un muchacho de cabello castaño claro que no hacia otra cosa que sonreírle como un idiota.

—¿Quién es ese imbecil? —soltó por impulso Inuyasha.

—Podría ser un amigo… —sugirió el ojiazul.

—Creo que le gusta —comento la castaña.

—Quizás sea su novio —volvió a mencionar Miroku.

—¿T-tiene…novio? —Sango y Miroku se percataron del momento en que lo hombros de su amigo cayeron y su mirada se volvió angustiosa.

—Bueno, es bastante posible, es bonita, joven, se ve agradable… — Sango se detuvo cuando Miroku la codeo. Inuyasha tenia cabeza gacha, estaba mirando sus manos apoyadas en las mesa, parecía realmente deprimido.

—No te desamines ahora Inuyasha, quizás no sea su novio, podría ser otro acosador como… —ahora fue Sango la que tuvo que codear a Miroku.

—Mira, haremos lo siguiente —propuso Sango, toda una estratega de batalla— Cuando ella venga tu…

—¡Regrese! —anuncio la joven mesera animadamente, manejaba hábilmente una gran bandeja con tres platos de ramen— Lamento la demora, ha venido bastante gente, a pesar del calor —les sonrió mientras ponía un plato para cada uno.

—Debe ser porque la mesera es muy bonita —comento Miroku con su sonrisa experta— Y por la mesera, me refiero a ti. —ahora sus piernas fueron atacadas por dos golpes ocultos bajo la mesa.

La chica lo ignoro.

—¿Necesitan algo mas? —les pregunto a los tres chicos, servicial.

Sango carraspeo y Miroku golpeo una de las piernas de Inuyasha para que reaccionara.

—Ahm… yo —titubeo el joven, sentía que la cara le ardía.

—¿Te sientes bien? —la mesera ladeo su cabeza, un poco preocupada— Estas muy rojo…

—Es solo el calor…. —se excuso él, desviando la mirada, visiblemente nervioso, lo cual para la que gente que no lo conocía significaba que se volvía aun mas rudo que de costumbre.

—Si, hace bastante calor, ¿No crees? — intento ayudarlo Sango, lo que menos necesitaba era que la muchacha se asustara por su actitud.

Como para reafirmar sus palabras se quito la camisa que llevaba encima, quedándose con una playera de mangas cortas.

—Podría traerles un vaso de agua helada…—sugirió la muchacha hasta que noto las ropas de Sango— ¡Oh! Tu playera es de _The Mijabes_ —exclamo la azabache, emocionada.

Sango reparo en su ropa un momento y luego cruzo una rápida y cómplice mirada con Miroku.

—¡Si! ¿los conoces? ¡Soy una gran fan! —exclamo la castaña con el mismo entusiasmo.

—¡Me fascinan! Nunca había conocido a otra persona que les gustaran—la mesera abrazo la bandeja vacía contra su cuerpo— lo cual es una pena, porque este fin de semana habrá una presentación…

—¡Es cierto! No sabes cuanto he estado esperando este evento.

—Si, será maravilloso, justo para el festival de verano.

—Entonces… ¿no tienes con quien ir? —inquirió Sango, suspicaz.

—Bueno… —abrazo la bandeja con timidez— No todavía…

—¡Bien! Tendrás que venir conmigo —aseguro Sango, decidida.

La mesera le parpadeo unos momentos, procesando la información.

—¿Eh? ¿E-en serio?

—Si, justamente estábamos hablando de eso —le sonrió a sus amigos, con intención. —Iremos los tres, estaríamos encantados si nos acompañas.

—Eso… suena genial —un ligero sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de la chica, parecía conmovida.— Siempre he querido ir acompañada de otros fans

—Mi nombre es Sango —le extendió una mano, amistosa.

—Soy Kagome — le devolvió el apretón. —ah, espera un momento —Kagome pareció anotar algo en su pequeña libreta, luego arranco la hoja y se la dio a Sango. —Debo ir a atender otra mesa en estos momentos, pero podemos estar en contacto. —la chica le guiño un ojo a su nueva amiga y se despidió con la mano para continuar su trabajo.

La mesa se quedo en silencio una vez que se fue. Inuyasha y Miroku miraban a Sango, sin parpadear, atónitos.

El joven de enamorado fue el primero en hablar.

—Sango… —parecía algo turbado— ¿qué rayos es _The Mijabes_?

—Realmente no lo se, esta playera es de mi hermano — Ella se encogió de hombros, con inocencia. —Pero ahora, es nuestra banda —pareció pensarlo mejor— o lo que sea, favorita.

—¿Le mentiste? —inquirió Inuyasha con incredulidad.

—¡Oh!, Sango, debes enseñarme todos estos nuevos trucos.

Sango examino el papelito en sus manos y lo extendió con elegancia sobre la mesa, una sonrisa triunfal se extendió en su rostro.

—Y así niños, es como se consigue el numero de una chica.

000

* * *

TSUKEMEN RAMEN: es tradicional comerla en los meses de verano. El tsukemen ramen se sirve en dos bol distintos: en uno los fideos ligeramente fríos y en un otro el caldo. Los fideos se van sumergiendo poco a poco en el caldo y comiendo acompañado de los aderezos y demás ingredientes.

* * *

Cosas que se me ocurren en la noche.

Que duerman bieeeen.


	2. Paso 2

**Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de la talentosa Rumiko Takashashi Sensei.**

 **Yo solo los uso para cumplir mis mas alocadas fantasías.**

* * *

 **000**

 **Paso 2**

Podría decirse que todo comenzó a finales del frio invierno de ese año. Como todas las cosas que suelen pasar en la vida, ocurrió con algo bastante simple; Miroku tenia cupones.

Se los había regalado una hermosa jovencita mientras caminaba por la calle. Realmente solo los había aceptado para conversar con la repartidora, así que se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta que se trataba de una degustación gratis de ramen por la inauguración de un nuevo local cerca de su Universidad.

Se había pasado casi todo el día invitando a alguna de sus atractivas compañeras a comer con él, pero cuando tienes la reputación de Miroku y especialmente cuando ya saliste con la mitad de ellas, las cosas tendían a complicarse.

Si... veces la vida de Miroku era dura.

—Oye, Inuyasha… —le había dicho a su amigo esa tarde, cuando salieron de clases— ¿Quieres ser mi cita hoy?

Naturalmente la reacción de Inuyasha fue una negativa rotunda que terminó con su bolso estrellado en la cabeza de Miroku.

—Con un simple _no_ habría bastado… —suspiro el ojiazul acariciando el lugar maltratado por el golpe.

—No molestes, Miroku, estamos en temporada de exámenes. No tengo tiempo para eso.

El ojiazul se llevo una mano a la barbilla, reflexivo.

—Ah. Esa fue la respuesta que me dieron al menos tres chicas hoy…

Inuyasha lo miró molesto y volvió a estrellar su bolso contra él.

—Auch, ¿Por qué fue eso? —normalmente Miroku creía saber la razón de los golpes que recibía, pero estaba seguro de no entender este ultimo.

—No todos somos unos cerebritos como tu. Algunos debemos estudiar — respondió el peliplata. Estaba de mal humor y ahora se sentía ofendido— ¿Y podrías dejar de utilizarme como tu ultima opción de cita? Por qué rayos siempre haces lo mismo…

La brisa corría fría y a pesar estar a eso de las seis de la tarde el sol ya estaba ocultándose. Era increíble lo cortos que solían ser los días durante el invierno.

Miroku podía ver el vapor que salía por la boca de su amigo mientras continuaba quejándose. Si, el frio era una de las cosas que lo ponía de mal humor. Y él disfrutaba molestarlo.

Rodeo a Inuyasha por los hombros con su brazo y le dirigió una intensa mirada con sus profundos ojos azules.

—Inuyasha… — el aludido abrió sus orbes doradas algo incomodo por la repentina cercanía de Miroku y aquel brillo en sus ojos que resaltaba con el anaranjado atardecer— No eres mi ultima opción de cita. Debes saber… que siempre serás el primer chico en mi lista.

El peliplata cerró sus ojos fuertemente sintiendo una vena palpitante en su sien. Como odiaba a Miroku ¿Por qué diablos seguía juntándose con ese idiota?

Se escuchó otro golpe, seguramente producto del bolso de un molesto Inuyasha chocando con alguna parte del cuerpo de su único amigo.

Tras la discusión que siguió a eso y luego de que Miroku juntara las palabras _ramen_ y _gratis_ en la misma oración, Inuyasha terminó por aceptar y acompañarlo.

Ya había oscurecido para cuando finalmente llegaron al recién inaugurado local y no fue de extrañar que hubiese una larga fila de espera. Miroku subió su bufanda cubriendo su nariz, la sentía congelada y tardarían un rato en entrar. Por el rabillo del ojo observo a su amigo, tenia la nariz enrojecida por el frío y los brazos cruzados en su pecho indicaban que estaba molesto. No le dio importancia, se le pasaría cuando comiera algo caliente.

—¿Por qué no invitaste a Sango? —preguntó el peliplata de pronto.

— ¿Eh? —Miroku le dirigió una mirada sin entender — Bueno… los cupones eran solo para dos personas… —respondió como si fuera lo mas evidente.

—¡No te hagas el tonto conmigo! Sabes que no me refiero a eso… —mascullo Inuyasha molesto. Podía parecerlo, pero él no era tonto y sabia que algo pasaba entre esos dos.

Miroku solo se limito a sonreír, aunque a Inuyasha le pareció que en realidad había algo de tristeza en él. No pudo seguir preguntando porque en ese momento fue su turno para entrar.

El lugar se encontraba bastante lleno, la gran mayoría eran estudiantes como ellos. No era muy grande, era mas bien pequeño y acogedor, con la tradicional decoración japonesa y una iluminación cálida. Tomaron asiento en un lugar cerca de la ventana. La mesera no tardo en llegar, era de contextura delgada y de baja estatura, parecía algo nerviosa y torpe, aun así, era bonita o eso le pareció a Miroku porque comenzó con su habitual cortejo mientras la chica anotaba su pedido.

Inuyasha solo se limito a rolar los ojos ante las idioteces de su amigo, a veces sinceramente no lo entendía. ¿Realmente le gustaban todas esas mujeres? ¿O solo estaba acostumbrado a obtener la atención de cuanta chica bonita viera? Por su puesto él no tenia esas mañas, la verdad era que la gran mayoría de las muchachas le resultaban algo irritantes. Y aunque no lo pareciera, en el fondo, era bastante tímido. Sabia que le llamaba la atención a algunas de sus compañeras, había recibido mas confesiones de las que le habría gustado a lo largo de su vida escolar y después de haber entrado en la edad en la que el sexo opuesto irremediablemente comienza a parecerte atractivo, había salido con algunas. Sin embargo sus relaciones no solían durar mucho mas que un par de citas. Las chicas eran exigentes y se volvían demandantes al poco tiempo, para alguien como Inuyasha cuya paciencia era nula y su genio difícil de soportar incluso para sus amigos… bueno, era bastante obvio que no funcionaban.

— Las meseras de este lugar son bastantes lindas ¿no crees? —dijo Miroku suspirando como una colegiala, con su mentón apoyado en la mano y todo. — ¡Oh! Creo que se verían aun mejor con un traje de maid o tal vez con un de esos trajes de conejitas… no me molestaría venir aquí todos los días…

—No vendremos todos los días solo para que tu mires chicas, Miroku — a Inuyasha le estaban entrando las ganas de golpearlo, aunque normalmente ese era el trabajo de Sango— ¿Cómo es que aun no recibes una orden de alejamiento por acoso?

—Entre mirar y acosar hay una gran diferencia, mi querido amigo. —aclaro él, adoptando su tono serio y respetable.

—Suena a lo mismo para mi — le repuso entornando los ojos. —De todas formas ¿Por qué alguien perdería su tiempo en algo así? — dentro de las actividades diarias de Inuyasha sus prioridades se centraban en entrenar y comer y no había encontrado hasta el momento algo que le interesara mas que eso. Claramente espiar a meseras torpes no entraba ni siquiera en la lista.

—Inuyasha… —comenzó Miroku con algo de suspicacia en su tono, acariciando su barbilla— Siempre me he preguntado si tu poco interés por las chicas se deberá a… bueno, nunca has pensando que quizás tu… ya sabes…

El peliplata enarco una ceja, sin comprender a donde quería llegar su amigo.

—¿Qué estas insinuando, Miroku?

—No te alarmes, soy tu amigo. Y quiero asegurarte que si en algún momento decides que te gusta mas espiar a chicos meseros vestidos con trajes de maid o conejita, lo que tu prefieras. — Miroku acerco su mano a su pecho con dramática solemnidad— Yo, en nombre de esta amistad que nos ha unido durante años, te acompañare felizmente. Aunque claro, entenderé si prefieres ir con Sango…

El ojidorado quedó helado durante unos momentos, observando a su amigo que ahora aseguraba que no se enfadaría si de repente Inuyasha le confesaba que había estado secretamente enamorado de él durante todos esos años.

—…Quiero decir, tengo un gran atractivo y soy tu único amigo, seria bastante normal. Pero no te aflijas, yo seguiré siendo tu amigo….

Inuyasha sintió un tic a la atura de su ceja y sus puños cerrarse fuertemente. La sangre se le subió a la cabeza desatando sus mas bajos instintos asesinos. Su mente barajo las diversas posibilidades sobre como cometer un homicidio, desde la mas simple y con coartada hasta la mas sanguinaria con desmembramiento de extremidades y todo eso. Y ya que estaba bastante hambriento, si, quizás también podría incluir algo de canibalismo.

—… así que bien, dime ¿Serias activo o Pasivo? —inquirió Miroku de lo mas inocente, como si le preguntara si prefería lo dulce o lo salado.

Fue ahí que el chico explotó, golpeando la mesa con sus palmas al tiempo que se ponía en pie, completamente dispuesto a tomar a Miroku por el cuello y estrangularlo hasta la muerte. Ahí mismo.

—¡Oh, no!

Se escucho un gritito ahogado, como el pequeño chillido de un ratoncito.

—Oh, no… —comento Miroku, algo nervioso. Un sudor frio bajo por su nuca. Sabia que había llevado su juego muy lejos, pero es que enfadar a Inuyasha era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, solo que ahora…

El cabello plateado de su amigo estaba cubierto de fideos y algunas verduras, además de estar húmedo. Se había parado bruscamente sin notar que la mesera venia con dos grandes platos de ramen en la bandeja, los cuales ahora estaban desparramados sobre él. Y debían haber estado bastante calientes.

La reacción no tardo en llegar.

—¡¿Pero que demonios?! —rugió Inuyasha a la mesera— ¡¿Cómo puedes ser TAN torpe?!

La chica se encogió, atemorizada, parecía un animalito indefenso, intentando esconderse detrás de su bandeja. Sus grandes ojos castaños lo miraban asustados.

—y-yo… ehm… r-realmente lo siento.

—¡Lo sientes! ¡Eso estaba jodidamente caliente! ¡Y ahora estoy cubierto de fideos! —continuo, tocando su cabello y encontrándose con desagradables verduras húmedas— ¡¿Y que rayos es esto?! —estaba sosteniendo entre sus dedos un cuadrado de algo que parecía una masa misteriosa.

—C-creo que es t-tofu. —respondió ella parpadeando nerviosa.

—¿Tofu? — Inuyasha observo el cuadrado con el ceño fruncido — ¡Nosotros no ordenamos tofu!

Miroku se llevo una mano a la frente, intentando ocultar su rostro ante las curiosas miradas que los gritos de su amigo atraían de las otras mesas. ¿Por qué Inuyasha siempre lo hacia pasar esa clase de vergüenzas cuando salían? Como sea, debía intervenir, su amigo seguía desquitándose con la pobre chica y eso no estaba bien.

—¡Oye! ¿Podrías dejar de gritar? No puedes hablarle así a Rin, fue un accidente. —exclamó una fuerte voz femenina.

Una joven caminaba acercándose rápidamente a su mesa y como cual madre leona defendiendo a sus cachorros, se paro frente a él, mirándolo desafiante con su grandes ojos chocolate interponiéndose entre él y la torpe chiquilla.

—¡¿Y quien rayos eres tu? — exclamó él molesto— el asunto no es contigo. Piérdete.

Los ojos de la muchacha centellaron con furia. No parecía mucho mayor que la mesera a su espalda, quizás era un poco mas alta y definitivamente no estaba para nada asustada.

—¡Estas comportándote como un idiota con mi compañera, por supuesto que es mi asunto! — Inuyasha reparo en las ropas de la chica. Ah, también era mesera.

—¡Por si no te has dado cuenta estoy cubierto de fideos! —apunto acusatoriamente con el dedo a Rin — ¡Por ella!

—¡Fue un accidente!

—¡Me quemó!

—¡Y se disculpo!

—¡Mi cabello esta lleno de jodida comida!

La chica abrió su boca para continuar discutiendo, pero la pequeña mano de Rin tironeo su manga.

—Kagome, esta bien — la chica no quería que su amiga se metiera en problemas por defenderla — hay un baño al fondo, y-yo podría lavar su cabello si quiere…

—¡De ninguna manera tus torpes manos me tocaran!

—¡Te dije que dejaras de gritar! —exclamó Kagome.

—¡Tu también estas gritando! — se defendió él.

Kagome se masajeo la frente con los dedos, le dolía, había sido un largo día de atender personas y ya estaba agotada. Lo que menos necesitaba era una discusión con un cliente y especialmente cuando todos en el local tenían la vista puesta en ellos. Estaban armando un desagradable escandalo.

—Esta bien — decidió, mirando a Inuyasha fijamente — Acompáñame, te ayudare a limpiar tu cabello.

La voz de la joven mesera sonó demandante y antes de que él pudiera oponerse, Kagome ya había tomado su mano, jalándolo hacía -él suponía- el baño.

—Inuyasha —regañó la voz de Sango — ¿Estas escuchando?

—Ehm… si —mintió él. Intentando volver al presente, con sus amigos, en la sala de estar de su casa.

Sango lo conocía y sabia que a veces la mente de su amigo volaba lejos, como ahora. Soltó un suspiro agotado.

—Bien, el concierto es mañana. Le diré a Kagome que tuve un imprevisto y que Miroku… uhm… tiene diarrea.

—¿Qué? —Miroku forzó una sonrisa y pregunto cordialmente; — ¿Por qué yo debo tener diarrea?

—Porque si tienes diarrea no puedes ir a un concierto ¿no?

—No me refería a eso…

—Como sea —lo corto Sango— Inuyasha, así quedaras solo con ella. Sera tu oportunidad. No lo arruines ¿De acuerdo?

El chico asintió con la cabeza, dócilmente. Dudaba que esa noche pudiese dormir, su estomago se revolvía en una mezcla de nervios y ansiedad. Ansiedad de al fin poder salir con ella y… nervios. No podía evitarlo, estaba nervioso, porque conociéndose, seguramente lo arruinaría.

* * *

Otra inspiración nocturna, así que dejo otro cap por aquí, ojalá les guste.

Gracias por leer y sus reviews! me hacen feliiz y me animan a continuar escribiendo jiji

Nos leemos prontooo, cariños c:


End file.
